Clue
| gimmick = N/A | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Mat Technician, Expert @ using Ropes to Advantage | finisher = Man on the Moon Informer | winloss_record = 8W-11L-0D | debut = September 6th, 2012 | retired = -- | handler = Dan }} History 'Training' : Clue was a fan of Global Division of Wrestling since he was ten. He followed the career of his favorite wrestler 'Howlin Mad' Murdock through all his success in his career in GDW before his retirement in 2006. Clue, often the smartest in all his classes, graduated high school early at 17. He then moved to Chattanooga, Tennessee to begin training to become a professional wrestler. Murdock who retired to help train students at his wrestling school, Knoxville Wrestling Institute, took a special interest to Clue when he saw him training with Bruce Chen. From then on Murdock took him under his wings to teach him all he knew. He then became the second protege of Murdock's illustrious career joining only Josh Johnson as the other. 'Murdock's Return to GDW' : In the summer of 2012, Murdock returned to the Global Division of Wrestling on a new contract. When he returned to GDW he brought along Clue to learn the ropes of the professional business from the inside. For four months, Clue followed Murdock around the backstage of GDW learning the rules of the road. 'Southeastern Wrestling Conference' : Clue joined GDW's development league three months after going on the road with GDW on the main stage. A month after joining the SWC Clue wrestled his first professional match with Murdock in attendance. It was a learning experience and Clue lost to Yoshika Watanabe in the Soul Survivor Tournament. But the bricks had been laid for the beginning of Clue's professional career. ''' Overlooked and Unhappy' : After being used sparingly for the first four months of his stint in SWC, Clue made a shocking promise to the SWC fans in an impromptu interview with SWC interviewer Betty Bangzer. During the interview Clue declared that "Any match I get put into here in SWC in the year 2013, I will win". Clue made good on his promise for the first four months of 2013 while he went undefeated on SWC television and house shows. It wasn't until Wrestlecade X on April 19 that he was defeated in a 12 person gauntlet match where he lasted to the last three before being eliminated. ' Murdock Strong' : To throw water on the fire Clue had been burning in 2013, two days later at GDW's Wrestlecade X event, Clue's mentor 'Howlin Mad' Murdock was hospitalized. Murdock was attacked after winning the Fever Television Title by a woman in a mask wielding a metal chair. Brain damage suffered earlier in Murdock's career caused the chair shot to send him into a coma. Clue became very cynical after his Mentor's accident. He believed he knew who attacked him. He didn't have the evidence to prove it but, Caroline Owens, Murdock's own girlfriend was who he suspected of four play after she mysteriously became Murdock's proxy as Fever TV champion in GDW. Clue began to struggle with his will to compete. ' Carlton Randall and the SWC Carolina Championship' : After struggling to find his competitive edge, Clue made a statement in an SWC interview days after Wrestlecade 2013 that despite the designation, he would be taking on the moniker of 'Howlin Mad' Murdock's proxy because he was Murdock's protege. He announce that from then on, he would be fighting in Murdock's honor through his coma. : On May 11th, 2013 Clue teamed up with Julia Bolen to take on Nero and Carlton Randall. The match ended with Clue scoring the pinfall victory over the SWC Carolina Champion Carlton Randall. Before his match against Carlton Randall and Leviticus at Aggression on May 25th, due to the disappearance of Julia Bolen, the Carolina Championship #1 contender, at the next PPV Scars and Stripes, Clue would be taking on Carlton Randall for the SWC Carolina championship. In the match following the announcement Clue was beaten by Carlton Randall who evened the score at 1-1. : When it came down to it, at Scars at Stripes, both Julia Bolen and Nero were added to the Carolina championship match making it a four-way. After hitting his finisher "Man on the Moon", Clue went for the cover but was one upped by Carlton Randall who stole the title defense away from Clue and took the advantage in their budding feud at 2-1. At the June 22nd version of Aggression, Clue was tricked into thinking he was attacked backstage at the event by Carlton Randall. He then uncharacteristically interfered in the Carolina championship match causing a disqualification loss for Julia Bolen and causing Carlton Randall to keep his Carolina championship. At the July 13th version of Aggression, Clue once again got involved in Carlton Randall's match this time tossing Randall back into the ring after attempting to leave the match entirely. This then helped Nero to score the pinfall victory of Randall in the non-title match. : Everything came to a head at Soul Survivor on August 9th, 2013. On that night, Clue and Carlton Randall were pit against each other for the SWC Carolina championship in a lumberjack match. There would be no funny business from either side. Just a winner and true Carolina champion. Clue was able to overpower Carlton Randall and win the match capturing his first ever professional wrestling title and tying his series with Randall at two apiece. : The very next show on August 24th, Clue was set to fight Crissy Gardner and Drake Dillon. The match was going as expected before Carlton Randall came out causing the loss for Clue. The two then fought on the outside back and forth until security broke them up. The next week at Aggression, Donovan Cunningham announced to both Clue and Carlton Randall that they would fight at the Homecoming event in a loser leaves SWC match to end the constant conflict between the two wrestlers. : At Homecoming 2013, Clue and Carlton Randall squared off in what would become their last match of their series. The two fought back and forth for a long time before Clue was able to get the advantage and put Randall away. Clue sent Carlton Randall out of SWC and helped solidify himself as one of the best Carolina champions in SWC history. 'Inferno Wrestling Federation' : '''Change of Scenery' : Clue still had his commitments to SWC and he planned to honor them. He still only had one loss to his name for the year 2013. But he could not travel on the road with GDW anymore and be backstage with the woman he believed to be the reason behind his mentor's coma. Clue then signed up for the Inferno Wrestling Federation based out of Las Vegas, Nevada. Moving full-time to a federation across the country from GDW, Clue felt he could distance himself from what was really bothering him and holding him back. Clue decided his main goal would not to be flashy in the ring, but the showcase all the skills Murdock had taught him as homage to his good friend and mentor. ''' Good First Month' : Clue began his IWF career on May 29 in a four way match that also involved Dr. Pain, Sage Douglas and Zack Gunn. After being toppled to the outside by Dr. Pain, Sage Douglas was able to secure the pin on Zack Gunn winning the match. It was a rough start to a career that carried some promise in the next few weeks. In a singles match on the 12th of June on Unleashed, Clue was able to get revenge on Dr. Pain for costing him a chance at winning his debut. By doing so he was already in line for a shot at the Las Vegas Championship. Problem was, this match, like his debut, was a fatal four-way also. ' Recoil PPV' : In a four way match at IWF Recoil, Clue went up against Angelica Layne, Pretty Boy Floyd and Rapture for the Las Vegas Championship. The match was highly contested with no one looking to be the clear cut winner the whole match. Towards the end Clue hit his Clue #1 and cleared the ring, going up top to try to finish with his Man on the Moon to Pretty Boy Floyd. Rapture was able to jump up from the outside and throw him from the top rope to the concrete below. He was never able to get back into the ring as Angelica Layne got the win and the Las Vegas Title. ' Depression Sets In''' : Clue went to IWF under the guise of fighting for his mentor's (Murdock) honor while he was in a coma. After losing 2 of his first 3 matches, Clue started to play mind games with himself. Perhaps he wasn't ready for the big leagues. He went on and lost his next two matches at the next Unleashed events. After that he asked for his release from the company to focus on his work in the developmental SWC. Leaving Vegas, he then was able to move back to Ohio where he would be able to visit Murdock in the hospital more frequently. Personal life Clue is the only Clemson still alive from his immediate family. His parents were both killed when he was in high school by a drunk driver. This is the reason Clue stays away from alcohol. It also may be the reason that once 'Howlin Mad' Murdock took him on as his protege Clue latched on to him like a big brother. Friends *'Howlin Mad' Murdock (Mentor) *Bruce Chen (Wrestling Instructor) *Jeremy Johnson *Andreas Lasiewicz *Silver *Nero Darling Entrance Themes *"Solo Dolo (Nightmare)" by Kid Cudi (SWC) *"Soundtrack 2 my Life" by Kid Cudi (IWF) *"Decisions (Original)" by Borgore (Revolution Wrestling)